


a guest star

by CJAcrologic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, ProfessionalDom!Chanyeol, Puppy Play, Safewords, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJAcrologic/pseuds/CJAcrologic
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are head over heels in love; they're engaged and planning on getting married once life becomes a little easier for them. But there are some things, in the bedroom particularly, that they're not a perfect fit about. Kyungsoo's a switch but Baekhyun can't Dom to save his life, for one. For another, Baekhyun's biggest fantasy involves multiple... items, shall we say.Good thing Kyungsoo's old friend from college has gone on to become a professional Dom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN im like 85% sure this is not how professional Doms or sex therapists work, but i want baek/soo/yeol and this is how im gonna get it 
> 
> more chapters to be added as we go, and let me add a disclaimer straight from the get-go: this is all 100% consensual! yes there's times when things are under-negotiated but they're human and tbh these two are bad at talking on their own. they have each other's interests at heart and want to make the other happy <3 so hopefully minimal angst, and chanyeol's the smart one for once in this situation (well, smart about sex. don't ask him for help on math) 
> 
> @ MY LITTLE SISTER, DON'T READ THIS ONE!

“Baby, I’m home,” Baekhyun kicked his shoes against the wall and bent to pet the cat.

“Hi, in the kitchen,” Kyungsoo called back. Baekhyun followed his voice and found Kyungsoo setting up the table for dinner, which wouldn’t be unusual were it not for the fact that they had been eating on the living room floor for a week now (purely because with just the two of them, it was too much work for a simple night). 

“Why’re you setting up the table?” Baekhyun hooked his chin over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

“A friend of mine is going to join us tonight,” Kyungsoo offered vaguely. 

“A friend? Did you mention this earlier? I don’t remember anything,” Baekhyun very easily could have been told this a week ago, or even last night, and he wouldn’t remember. “Who is it?” 

“My friend Chanyeol, and no you didn’t forget, it’s a last minute thing,” Kyungsoo kissed his cheek then pushed Baekhyun off to finish dinner.

Baekhyun followed like a puppy. “Did you want me to make myself scarce? I can go hide upstairs or leave if you want to have dinner with your friend,” 

Kyungsoo turned around a little too quickly and said “No!” but regained his composure, “No, I want you to meet him. I think you’ll like him,” 

Baekhyun noticed but said nothing. Soo must be worried he wouldn’t like his friend if he was that jumpy. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I will,” he smiled. 

Kyungsoo went back to finishing dinner, pulling something from the oven and sprinkling something on top before putting it back in. Baekhyun didn’t know what was happening, he couldn’t cook to save his life, so he just watched and played around on his phone, tucked out of the way but still in the kitchen. 

After some time, Kyungsoo finished everything just as the doorbell rang. “Go get that, please? It’s Yeol,” 

“Sure,” Baekhyun hopped off the side table he had been on and went to go open the door. 

“Hi, you must be Baekhyun,” 

Oh my god, this man was so much taller than Baekhyun thought he would be. When Kyungsoo said he had a friend, he assumed it was someone around his height, because well, look at him and Minseok and Jongdae. Jeongin was the outlier, and he was technically Baekhyun’s friend first so there. 

He was like a bean on stilts, Baekhyun swears. And also much more dressed up than Baekhyun was. He wore a pristine navy blue suit with a maroon button up underneath and was carrying a large but sleek messenger bag. Did he just get off work, and did he work in a penthouse? Listen, he was faithful to Kyungsoo, but _damn daddy._  

“Yeah, uh,” he stuttered, “I’m Baekhyun, come on in.” He shook his head and ushered the man in, “Chanyeol, right? Kyungsoo’s setting the table,” 

Chanyeol gave a slight bow and took off his shoes neatly at the front door before following Baekhyun through the entryway into the living room. He set down his bag with a louder thud than expected, but didn’t pay it any mind. 

“Soo! You shouldn’t have done all this for me,” Chanyeol cooed when he saw the elaborate table setting Kyungsoo had been busy with. 

“Eh, when am I ever going to get the opportunity again?” Kyungsoo shrugged, setting out the last of the sides. It was just a normal dinner, nothing too fancy, but the way Soo had set it up it was like they had Beyoncé over and this was their one chance to show her what Korean food was like. 

“Go ahead, sit,” Kyungsoo waved, offering Chanyeol the seat at the head of the table so the three were an even distance apart with the couple on either side. 

“So,” Baekhyun and Chanyeol started at the same time. They tried to out-polite each other for a second, insisting the other go first, when Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a Look and he caved. 

“Oh, no it’s ok, I was just going to ask what you do for a living? Soo hasn’t told me much about you,” 

Chanyeol, about to take a bite, lowered his chopsticks to his plate. “Soo, you didn’t tell him?” 

Baekhyun looked back and forth between his fiance and his guest. Kyungsoo opened and closed his mouth again, struggling for words. “No,” he started slowly, “I figured… You would be the best to explain?” 

Something was wrong. He didn’t know what, but what was there that Kyungsoo couldn’t talk to him about? Baekhyun’s heart rate picked up. “Oh my god, is everything ok? What’s happening?” he feared the worst, “Is someone dead? Did someone get hurt?” 

“No! No, no, everything’s ok,” Chanyeol reassured, reaching over and holding Baekhyun’s shoulder gently but firmly. “I just expected Kyungsoo to talk with you a little bit before I came over, tell you what I do,” 

Baekhyun nodded and took deeper breaths again, but now he was on edge. What was happening here? He brought his hands to his lap and folded them around each other, unable to sit still. 

“Let’s start this over, ok?” Chanyeol let go and sat up straight, placing his hands palm-up on the table, “My name is Park Chanyeol and I am a professional Dom and a sex therapist,” 

Baekhyun blinked. That’s nice, he figured? Didn’t expect Kyungsoo to know people like that, but people were always full of surprises. “Nice to meet you, Chanyeol,” he frantically looked back and forth between him and Kyungsoo, scrabbling for any type of body language to help him figure out what was going on, “I work at the local animal shelter. How did you and Kyungsoo meet? College?” 

Across the table, Kyungsoo put his face in his hands. “He’s for you, dumbass,” 

“Hey, now,” Chanyeol scolded. Kyungsoo didn’t move from his exhausted-slash-dumbfounded position. “What Kyungsoo is _trying_ to say,” Chanyeol explained with a pointed look, “Is that he booked an appointment or two with me for the two of you,” 

Kyungsoo hired a Dom for them? For _him_ ? That was so out of the realm of possibilities that he _must_ have heard that wrong. Some wires in his head weren’t connecting correctly, right? Kyungsoo’s the most monogamous person Baekhyun’s ever been with, if he was being honest. Well, aside from that one guy… Not now, Baek! 

Baekhyun stared at his fiance for a minute while Kyungsoo eventually took his face out of his hands but then picked up his chopsticks. “Food’s gonna get cold,” he mumbled. 

“Soo!” Chanyeol hissed under his breath. They seemed to know each other well enough that Chanyeol could snap at him, which was pretty well. When Kyungsoo didn’t respond, Chanyeol took a deep breath and turned back to Baekhyun. “Well, this is not how I was expecting this to go, but I guess we’re doing alright. But, yes, hello Baekhyun, I do actually know Kyungsoo from college, we had the same major, but he and I have… Slightly different paths, to say the least,” 

Baekhyun snorted and, to cover it up, took a sip of water. Different paths was right, Kyungsoo worked in IT. That was probably one of the least sexy jobs Baekhyun could think of. 

Chanyeol continued, “Soo reached out to me about, what, two weeks ago? He asked for an appointment because he knows you’re more… open than he is, when it comes to relationships,” 

Baekhyun’s heart dropped, “Soo, you don’t think I’m cheating on you, do you?” 

“No, it’s not about that,” 

“Not cheating,” Chanyeol elaborated, “Definitely not. But he told me you would be interested in adding another person for play,” 

“Oh,” Baekhyun flushed. They had a conversation a few weeks ago about their sex lives, going through a list together and talking out what they wanted and weren’t getting yet. As much as he loved Kyungsoo, vanilla all the time wasn’t working for him. Thankfully, Kyungsoo agreed, but they had one or two slight misalignments. 

Baekhyun, for one, was polyamorous. He was perfectly fine being monogamous, absolutely thrilled to spend the rest of his life with Kyungsoo, but they had gotten into an argument once or twice about what they considered cheating (Baekhyun counted loyalty as “the one I come home to” while Kyungsoo considered it “the only one I touch”). So they had conversations, real ones, about what they were comfortable with and what they weren’t. But, no matter the talk, that didn’t diminish Baekhyun’s curiosity, so to speak, about what it would be like with two dicks in him. For example. Among other things. 

The other slight misalignment they had was Baekhyun was a bottom. “The bottomest bottom to ever exist,” he proclaimed. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was a switch. There were just one or two (or three or four) times where Kyungsoo wanted to be topped and Baekhyun just _couldn’t_ , or where Baekhyun wanted to go deeper into subspace and Kyungsoo wasn’t prepared for that. 

“Are you doing ok, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked gently. He was treating Baekhyun like a scared deer, but honestly he didn’t mind. It helped. 

“Yeah, I’m good, just confused,” 

“Kyungsoo has told me that he’s worried you might want something more, so I offered my services,” 

“And your services are…?” 

Chanyeol seemed much more pleased with this turn of the conversation and proudly answered: “In a situation like this, I will not only be able to give you and Kyungsoo reprieve in a way you have not been able to give each other yet, but I will also be able to guide you two on how to better cater to one another.” 

Baekhyun looked to Kyungsoo. “Did he just say —“ 

“Yeah.” 

“I — uh, now?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” 

“No, no,” Chanyeol answered them, “I’m here tonight to talk things over with you and have us get used to each other. We’re going to move entirely at your pace,” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say to that, so he just turned to his food and shoved something in his mouth. The three of them stayed silent for far too long in Baekhyun’s opinion, and the air grew more and more uncomfortable. 

Chanyeol wiped his mouth and stood, asking for the bathroom. Kyungsoo directed him down the hall and he left quickly but graciously. 

Baekhyun leaned over the table and hissed at Kyungsoo, “Why didn’t you tell me about this? Two weeks?” 

“I thought you’d like a surprise!” Kyungsoo whispered back. 

“Soo, this is huge! A surprise is getting me ice cream or coffee or something, not hiring a —“ he struggled to find the words and dropped his voice lower, “— a professional sex-er!” 

“Hun, I’ve been hinting at this for two weeks. I thought you would put it together by now,” Kyungsoo gave him a look Baekhyun was very familiar with: the ‘honey, I love you but you’re stupid as shit’ look. 

The wheels in Baekhyun’s brain spun frantically. “Is that why you’ve been talking about Sehun being single all of a sudden?” 

Kyungsoo sighed fondly. “Yes. And you gave me the same answer every time:” he turned to his mocking-Baekhyun voice, “‘I mean, I don’t look at him like that, but if you happen to talk to him about it, I wouldn’t mind riding that train,’” 

“Hey!” he protested, “I did NOT say THAT!” 

“Oh, right, my bad,” Kyungsoo didn’t even bother trying to hide his laugh, “You used the phrase ‘climbing that tree,’” 

Baekhyun couldn’t even argue. He was right. “Ok, true. But I want _you_ to want to do this,”

He smiled fondly, “Well why do you think I’ve been mentioning the fact that Sehun’s single?” 

Baekhyun reeled. “You mean, you, what?” 

“I’ve been thinking it over, and I’m not saying let’s add Sehun to our relationship —”

“— God, no —” Baekhyun interrupted and they laughed. 

“— but I want to try this with you. And I reached out to Chanyeol because I know that with a… a professional, nothing will go any further than we want it to,” 

Baekhyun loved this man more than life itself. Reaching a hand across the table, Baekhyun waited for Kyungsoo to reach back. They held hands, weaving between plates of sides and glasses of water. 

“So you telling me I can’t go around falling in love with Sehun?” he joked. 

Kyungsoo squeezed his hands and laughed lightly, “I don’t think even you have that bad of taste,”

They chuckled before Baekhyun took a deep breath, “You sure?” 

“Yeah,” 

“I love you so much,” 

“I love you too,” 

Chanyeol, at the threshold of the dining room, cleared his throat. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun dropped hands and sat back upright in their chairs. 

“We all good?” he checked. 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Yeah, yep. Good, good.” 

Chanyeol clapped and went to sit down again. “Great. So, Soo, can I just say, this is delicious?” he immediately began eating again and just like that, the awkward atmosphere from earlier was gone. 

Baekhyun relaxed more and more and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo caught up with each other in the few years it had been. Chanyeol brought him into conversations just as much, asking about what Baekhyun liked to do or what he thought about a topic. By the end of their meal when they moved to the living room, Baekhyun felt like he had known Chanyeol for much longer than an hour. 

“So, Baekhyun, how are you feeling about all this?” Chanyeol settled into the armchair while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun shared the couch. 

“Uh, better. I’m uh, more comfortable with you now,” 

Chanyeol smiled and it made Baekhyun smile with him, “Good! I’m glad to hear that! Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo nodded and hummed, meaning he felt the same. 

“Good,” he beamed, “Are you two ok with moving on? I have some things we should talk about.” 

They nodded and Chanyeol reached for his bag and pulled out a notebook and pen, careful not to show what else was in the bag. “So I want to hear from both of you evenly, and we’re gonna go through a few questions. I promise, this is gonna be super casual,” 

Baekhyun was inclined to agree since Chanyeol's pen had a bobble head cat on the end. 

“Let’s start with something easy, is there something you two are doing already that you want to keep going?” 

Baekhyun blushed, but Kyungsoo looked to him to answer first. “Um, I like when he pulls my hair. And calls me a good boy,” 

Kyungsoo put his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, “Good, I like doing that,” 

“Anything you do not want to do? Hard limits?” 

“Nothing extreme!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

Chanyeol hummed, “You’ll have to tell me what that means. Extreme for me might be different than extreme for you. For example, I don’t do anything permanent with my clients, so no cutting, no piercings, no tattoos, only superficial injuries…” 

“Oh wow,” Baekhyun muttered, “Um, none of that please. And, um, no force?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol said earnestly, “We’ll always talk everything out beforehand and you can always safeword at any time,” 

Kyungsoo answered Chanyeol’s question, taking the attention off of Baekhyun, “I don’t want any degrading for me. I think I could do it, but I don’t want it towards me,” 

Chanyeol nodded and wrote it down. They talked about other hard limits for a minute, finding a good border between what they didn’t even want to approach and what they might be ok trying. 

“Ok, now onto some fun things,” Chanyeol grinned, “Almost done, and then we can see where the night will go. Kyungsoo, let’s do you first. You’ve said you’re a switch, right? Can you tell me what you think you’d be ok with doing since I’m involved now?” 

Kyungsoo squeezed Baekhyun’s thigh and Baek put his hand over Soo’s. “I think I want to stay out of more intense things for a bit, work up to them. So if you and Baek get… Heavy, I might just watch?” 

“Would you want to be dominated at all? Or just kind of stay in the middle?” 

“I think staying in the middle for now. I can be dominant to Baekhyun, but I’m not sure where I’m comfortable with you yet,” 

“Absolutely, that’s totally fine. Take your time, we’ll go at your pace,” Chanyeol turned his too-enthusiastic smile to Baekhyun and Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat. “And you?” 

Baekhyun done some reading in his time, of course. What sub twink hadn’t? But there were some things he wasn’t a fan of. “I don’t want anything outside of a scene. And I don’t want to do anything Kyungsoo’s uncomfortable with!” 

Chanyeol smiled but answered, “I’m glad you’re thinking about Kyungsoo, but I did ask you separately, alright?” His voice took an edge Baekhyun hadn’t heard from him yet, so Baekhyun swallowed and nodded. “Good boy,” Chanyeol purred. Baekhyun startled. 

Chanyeol grabbed his bag again, only a hint of a wicked smile on his face, and dug out some papers. He handed them to Kyungsoo to pass a copy to Baekhyun as well. “So I have some things I want you to go through on your own later, it’s just a list of some things we might be doing in these sessions and I want you to rank how interested you would be in them,” 

Baekhyun scanned the pages then did a double-take, reading it from top to bottom. There were some things he had done before, like anal plugs or blindfolds, but as he read on there were some things he had only ever heard of before and some things he had _never_ heard of. 

“What are the Gates of Hell?” Kyungsoo squinted at the papers. 

“Don’t get too freaked out by it, but I’ll let you look that up yourself,” Chanyeol laughed, “You don’t have to like all of them. Again, I want to see what you think, and I also want you two to go over it with each other as well,” 

“I can’t believe you gave us homework,” Baekhyun grumbled, only half-jokingly. Kyungsoo laughed and elbowed him in the side. 

“We can take a look at it later. Anything else, Yeol?” 

“How are you two feeling? Would you want to do anything tonight, or save it for the next time we meet?” 

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, unsure of what his answer would be regardless. On one hand, things were moving so fast and he wasn’t even sure what he would be comfortable with right now, let alone if he was comfortable doing anything in front of Chanyeol yet. On the other… His dick wanted to make a decision for him. 

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. “Up to you, babe,” 

Baekhyun whined, “Oh, c’mon, you know I can’t make decisions like this,” 

“You can’t make any decisions, baby,” Kyungsoo teased. Baekhyun buried his head in Soo’s neck and whined some more. 

“I’m being called out and I don’t like it!” 

“If I may make a suggestion?” Chaneyeol leaned forward in his chair until his forearms rested on his thighs. “Would you two be willing to show me your favorite way to get the other off? Just what you would do normally, nothing fancy,” 

“You wouldn’t be involved?” Kyungsoo asked. 

Chanyeol hummed, “I might say something here and there,” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun answered a little quickly, based on the amused look Chanyeol and Kyungsoo gave him. “I mean, yeah, I guess that would work,” 

“Wait, that is something we will need to go over first, though,” Chanyeol turned serious for a second, “Before we start anything with each other, we need to agree to be one hundred percent honest with each other. I can’t do my job if I don’t have all the information, and you can’t help your partner if they aren’t telling you what you need to know. So we all need to agree, right now, that we’ll say how we really feel about things, ok?” 

Baekhyun thrown straight back into elementary school when he got told off for being reckless. His skin grew hot from his ears down his chest and for some reason he couldn’t look Chanyeol in the eye. 

“Agreed,” Kyungsoo nodded solemnly, ever the stoic. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun’s head bobbed up and down eagerly, “Ok,” 

Chanyeol leaned back in the chair and folded one long leg up to rest on his knee. “Good. Both of you. Now, will you let me watch you?” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo nodded and Chanyeol purred with that deep, rich voice of his, “Good, thank you,” 

Kyungsoo turned to face Baekhyun on the couch and held their hands together between their laps for a second. “You ok?” 

Baekhyun’s heart was in his throat and beating a million times a minute, _no he was not good_. He was probably going to come in five seconds of getting his pants down. But the “getting his pants down” part is what would be the issue, since he began overthinking every move he had made or was making or would ever make. “Yeah,” he squeaked, voice cracking. He was going to lie and just tell Kyungsoo to get on with it, but he stole a glance at Chanyeol to see one of his eyebrows quirked, as if he was expecting what Baekhyun was about to say. 

“Let’s, um,” he instead said, “Can we start slow?” 

“Of course, baby,” Kyungsoo, soft as ever, placed his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek and drew him into a kiss. He melted. 

Things are going to be just fine, he told himself, he was with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was safe, he knew him, and they were just doing what they know. They deepened the kiss, moving with each other now, and Baekhyun reached up to hold on to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He gave a little nip at Baekhyun’s lip in response and he let out a whine. 

Kyungsoo laughed into the kiss, “Better, hun?” 

Baekhyun hummed a yes and pressed closer for more. He lost track a little of when he was next to Kyungsoo and when he was _on top of_ Kyungsoo, but he’s sure it happened somewhere in the mix. 

Kyungsoo pulled his head back to take a breath and Baekhyun chased after him. “Nuh-uh, baby,” he teased. 

Baekhyun pouted and darted back in for one more, missing and landing a kiss on the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth. They laughed and Baekhyun pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. 

“Who should go first?” Soo asked. 

“I don’t do well after I’ve cum,” Baekhyun muttered, trying to kiss his way down Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“I know, honey. Should you go first, then?” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and began rocking them back and forth for him, guiding him to grind through their pants. Baekhyun let his head drop to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“What do you want to do, angel?” he purred into Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer, but caught a glimpse of Chanyeol off to the side and immediate felt self-consciousness rise in his chest like acid. 

“Don’t look at him,” Kyungsoo encouraged, “Just look at me. There you go, good boy,” 

Baekhyun whined and ground down into Kyungsoo hard. He was rewarded with a stifled goran from his fiance and tightened grip on his hips. One of Kyungsoo’s hands wandered from his hips to his ass and squeezed, encouraging another whine from Baekhyun, before sliding up his back and resting at his nape. 

Baekhyun shuffled backwards, preparing to get off of Kyungsoo’s lap. He licked his lips and looked up through his lashes in a way that he _knew_ make Kyungsoo go crazy, “Can I eat you out? Please?” 

Kyungsoo groaned and knotted a hand through his hair and Baekhyun grinned. He thought he won. But that quickly turned into a pout when Kyungsoo said “No, not right now. Not on the couch,”

Baekhyun pouted and slipped to the floor, kneeling with Kyungsoo’s legs between his. Kyungsoo laughed at his brattiness and leaned forward to give him a kiss, but didn’t stay long. 

Baekhyun immediately set to undoing Kyungsoo’s pants, fumbling with the button just long enough for Chanyeol to interrupt. 

“Baekhyun,” he called. Baekhyun stopped immediately and turned to him, head between Kyungsoo’s knees but not where he wanted to be yet. 

“Yeah?” he swallowed down his insecurity and held tight to Kyungsoo’s thighs. 

“Did you ask permission to do that?” 

Oh, that made his stomach do backflips in the best way. 

“I —” 

“You better not do anything until then, Baekhyun,” 

Baekhyun looked back up at Kyungsoo and saw the largest grin on his face. “You fucker, you like this,” 

“Of course I do. Now don’t you have something to ask me, Baek?” 

He huffed. Of course the two of them would immediately pair up and find his biggest weak spot. “Fuck you,” he put on an overly fake innocent look and looked up at Kyungsoo, “Please, Master, can I suck your cock?” 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun laughed with each other, leaning into one another at the absurdity. The combination of their nerves and the newness of the situation and the stupid voice Baekhyun used; they just couldn’t help it.  

Chanyeol, however, was not laughing. Instead, he had a near evil grin on his face and one eyebrow raised. “Master, hmm? Keep that in mind, I might take advantage of that later. Now come on, ask properly,” 

There was something about Chanyeol’s tone, his posture, the way he was commanding the room that made a shiver run down Baekhyun’s spine. Accentuated with a sharp yank on his hair from Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was suddenly a lot more convinced to try again. 

Kyungsoo had a similar reaction, it seemed. His eyes grew dark as he urged, “C’mon, baby,” 

“Can I please?” Baekhyun said with much more reverence. 

“What do you think, Kyungsoo? Has he been good enough?” 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “Go ahead, Baek,” 

With fervor, Baekhyun finally undid the button of Kyungsoo’s pants and didn’t even bother shoving them down his thighs, just pushed them enough out of the way where he could pull his dick through his boxers. 

He licked a fat stripe from the base to the tip, drooling as much as he could to get as much wet as possible, before taking it all into his mouth at once. Kyungsoo groaned, deep and golden, and thrust his hips up into Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun moaned, letting Kyungsoo feel it where his tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol called, “Can you hold still please?” 

Baekhyun took that as his cue to begin sucking dick with passion. And honestly? It was. He loved the weight of Kyungsoo on his tongue, loved the taste, loved how he could tell Kyungsoo did everything he could to not buck his hips up into Baekhyun’s mouth, but failed and twitched every so often. But with his hands occupied holding Kyungsoo’s thighs, he couldn’t press down his hips. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t going to last long; Baekhyun knew his cherry red lips wrapped around his cock was one of his weaknesses. Kyungsoo reached down and knotted a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling hard but letting Baekhyun control where his head was. Baekhyun finally moved one of his hands to Kyungsoo’s balls, cradling them softly in his palm and reaching up with his middle finger to stroke his perineum. Kyungsoo shivered and stifled a groan as he pressed his fingers against the freshly-waxed skin . 

After another few minutes of that, Baekhyun swirled his tongue around Kyungsoo’s dick then pulled off just enough that only the head was in his mouth. This was his secret weapon, so to speak: flicking his tongue just under Kyungsoo’s slit, exactly where he knew his fiance was most sensitive. 

“Baek,” he groaned, pulling Baekhyun’s hair more. Baekhyun bobbed his head faster, practically purring at the choked off whimpers and whines Kyungsoo’s making because of him. 

With little warning, Kyungsoo grunted and ground his cock into the back of Baekhyun’s throat, cumming deep down the back of his tongue. Baekhyun swallowed and lapped up all of it, not letting a single drop to go to waste. He savored the salty bitterness on his tongue before finally pulling off and looking Kyungsoo in the eye, letting the very last bit linger in his mouth as he reached up to kiss his panting fiance. 

“Hmm, thank you, baby,” Kyungsoo hummed, tucking himself back into his boxers at least. Baekhyun practically purred and crawled into his lap after giving him a sloppy kiss. He cradled Kyungsoo’s head to his neck, holding him close as he regained his breath. Kyungsoo mouthed idly at Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun did his best not to squirm. 

Kyungsoo’s mindless kissing morphed into intentional nips and bites along Baekhyun’s shoulders and collar bones as he recovered. 

“Is it your turn, baby?” he nipped Baekhyun’s ear and grabbed his hips, beginning to guide his movements again. 

“Ngh, yes,” 

Chanyeol spoke up again, “Remember what we said, ask nice, Baekhyun,” 

Kyungsoo pushed him up and off of his lap as he was about to open his mouth. In a blink, Kyungsoo turned him to still be on Kyungsoo’s lap, but now with his legs spread on either side of Kyungsoo’s. He was also now facing the room instead of the safety of his fiancé and the back of the couch. Chanyeol was technically off to the left, but with his hungry eyes taking over his body, Baekhyun felt the heat of a spotlight on him. 

“Are you gonna ask nicely?” Kyungsoo prompted, licking up Baekhyun’s neck and kneading the inside of his now spread thighs. 

“Please, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun allowed his head to roll back to rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, but he maintained eye contact with Chanyeol, “Please touch me?” 

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo moved one hand to palm over Baekhyun’s dick while the other snaked its way up his shirt, fingertips grazing over sensitive skin. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, asking silently if he could keep talking, and Baekhyun nodded, moaning when Kyungsoo reached down his pants and finally, _finally_ , touched his dick. 

“Look at him, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s voice expanded to fill the room, leaving Baekhyun barely enough space to breathe while Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s entire length. “He’s eager to show off, even though he’s being exposed to a complete stranger,” 

Kyungsoo patted Baekhyun’s ass in a message of “lift your hips,” then slid his pants and briefs down his waist. They caught where Baekhyun’s legs started to spread, just under his ass, so Kyungsoo patted a little harder, a little more impatiently. Getting the idea, Baekhyun lifted himself off long enough to shove his pants to the floor and scrambled to get them uncaught from his ankles. 

He scrambled back into Kyungsoo’s welcoming arms fast enough, leaning into his chest while his fiance was quick to flick a nipple and spread precum across the head of his cock. 

“Are you, baby?”

“Huh?” 

“Are you showing off? For Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo let Baekhyun thrust up into his hand for a moment before spreading his own legs to force Baekhyun’s even further apart. “You like him looking at you, don’t you?” 

Baekhyun felt his face heat up even though he had thought he couldn’t turn any more red. He whimpered into Kyungsoo’s neck and held onto the bicep of the arm around his chest, other hand reaching up and back to hold onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He couldn’t do anything but whimper. 

Kyungsoo finally took Baekhyun’s length into his hand again, setting an infuriatingly slow pace. It wasn’t quite wet enough, but for the moment that just added to it — the drag of Kyungsoo’s palm against the sensitive skin of his dick sent shivers up and down his back, unsure if he should thrust into it or pull away. 

“Spit,” Chanyeol demanded. When Baekhyun muttered out a confused “huh?” Chanyeol said again, “Spit. Into his hand, c’mon,” 

Kyungsoo offered his palm, (un)fortunately taking away the painful pleasure on his dick, and held it under Baekhyun’s mouth. He spat, self consciousness creeping back in, butKyungsoo quickly went back to his task and Baekhyun lost all semblance of thought. The glide was so much better now, all baekhyun could think about was more, more, _more_. 

“What an eager little slut,” Chanyeol crooned, “And such a good boy, doing exactly what he was asked to,” 

“Oh, ‘m close,” he groaned, unable to stop his hips from rising to meet Kyungsoo’s fist. 

“He’s so good,” Kyungsoo laughed under his breath, “Without question, from someone he doesn’t even know, too. Do you think he’d do this for anyone?” 

Chanyeol sounded like he wasn’t joking, even though somewhere in Baekhyun’s mind he recognized he should be, but with a lilt to his voice he answered, “It looks like if someone came up to him in a club and said so, he’d drop to his knees then and there,” 

“No!” Baekhyun protested weakly, “No, I ‘ouldn’t!” he had to pause to heave a new breath in as Kyungsoo worked him harder, tweaking a nipple under his shirt. “Just Kyungsoo, ‘nd —” 

“It’s ok, we’ll work up to listening to me fully,” Chanyeol assured him, “For now, all of this is just because of Kyungsoo, right?” 

Baekhyun nodded fervently and became faintly aware that he was speaking when he heard his own voice gasp out “—ease, please, Soo, can I?” 

“Come on, baby,” Kyungsoo whispered against his neck, shoving their legs further apart one last time, “Be a good boy and come for us,” 

It only took a few more strokes, Baekhyun gasping out “there, there, like that,” every second he had some breath to spare, before he was coming over Kyungsoo’s hand and up his own shirt. 

Soo didn’t let go of his dick until the very last of it had been worked out of him, and only then did he move his arm to settle around Baekhyun’s waist. He pulled him close as Baekhyun came down, whimpering and clamoring for a hold. 

“I’m here, baby, you did so well,” Kyungsoo soothed, “You did such a good job for me and Chanyeol. I love you so much,” 

“I love you, Soo.” Baekhyun shifted, asking if he could sit facing Kyungsoo now, and Kyungsoo complied easily. He tucked his head into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and licked aimlessly at his neck, taking deep breaths while Soo rubbed his back, all the while whispering reassuring things to him. 

Chanyeol appeared next to Kyungsoo, crouched on the floor and level with them, wordlessly offering a glass of water. Baekhyun didn’t even notice when he had gotten up and left, but took the water with only slightly shaking hands. 

“Here, baby, do you want your pants back?” Soo asked in a soft voice. Baekhyun nodded and let Kyungsoo help him pull his sweats back on. He felt less exposed now, less vulnerable, but something in him still wasn’t settling right. 

“What else do you need, angel?” Kyungsoo scratched lightly up and down his arms. 

“‘M not sure,” he grumbled. 

“Is it Chanyeol? Do you want him to leave?” 

“No!” he whined. 

“Do you want him to cuddle you too?” 

Baekhyun thought for a second then nodded. God damn did he love cuddles. 

He felt the couch shift next to him before the warmth of Chanyeol’s body started seeping past their clothes. Kyungsoo let him wriggle until he got comfortable and Baekhyun decided that would be leaning against Kyungsoo but plopping his legs over Chanyeol’s lap. Somewhere in there he had gotten rid of the jacket and rolled up his sleeves, so the maroon silk of his shirt beautifully framed the muscles on his arms. 

“Can I touch you?” he asked. Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol took one of his calves in between his (massive? Oh he had plans for those) hands and started to press and rub in circles. 

He could honestly fall asleep right here. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through his hair, other arm holding him close, and now he was getting a massage? Baekhyun felt something click into place. He smiled, feeling warm and, well, he wasn’t sure if he could call it loved from Chanyeol since they just met (oh god, they just met and they did all that? Wait, no, save that for a different time, Baek,), but he felt secure. It was nice. 

At some point, Baekhyun must have fallen asleep because next time he blinked he was in bed next to his fiance. 

“Shh, you can go back to sleep, Baek,” 

“Chanyeol?” he grumbled, starting to push himself up. 

“He went home, it’s late and we finished the session,” 

“Oh,” he plopped back down and rubbed his eyes, “Is he gonna come back though?” 

“He will, next week. He said to say thank you, he had fun,” 

Baekhyun grinned, probably looking a little crazy but sleep sounded really good again right about now. “Ok, good. I like him,” 

“I’m glad, honey. Now come on, sleep.” 

“Love you, Soo,” 

“I love you, Baekhyun,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone on my twitter remember when i tweeted a few days ago going "omg new chapter up today!!"? yeah uh here it is like a week later oops 
> 
> this chap features extreme fluff bc i love these idiots, praise kink, impact play with hands and paddles, and cum play. tags will be updated

“Ok, Soo, listen,” Baekhyun bargained, “What if we —”

“No, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo seemed close to the end of his wits, “I  _ told _ you, that  _ won’t work _ ,” 

“But I think he —” 

“I don’t care? How many times do I have to tell you, there’s  _ no way _ !” 

Baekhyun pouted and flopped himself onto the couch. “Ok, fine, but if it turns out I’m right, you owe us ice cream,” 

Kyungsoo lightly smacked him on the shoulder, “Fine, but I am one  _ hundred _ percent certain that trying to set up Sehun and Junmyeon on a blind date is one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had,” 

“I just don’t get why! They’re perfect!” the cat settled into Baekhyun’s lap but moved away when he kept squirming. 

“Junmyeon’s a damn mess and Sehun would never stop complaining about it, and Sehun only eats candy and Junmyeon just started that new health kick,” 

“But Junmyeon’s already whipped for him,” 

“That’s because he’s a pushover,” Kyungsoo laughed, triumphant that the cat was now choosing him, “He took you out to dinner last week and you two dropped like 70 bucks,”

“But Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whined, “Don’t you remember how  _ jealous _ Hunnie got?” 

Kyungsoo started scrolling on his phone, “You can go ahead and try, but I want no part of this,” 

“I’ll get Jeongin in on it, don’t worry,” he smirked. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, scrolling on their phones. 

“Chanyeol texted, he’s on his way,” Kyungsoo announced. 

It had been just about two weeks since their first “consultation” with Chanyeol, and Baekhyun would be the first to admit that he was a little impatient for him to come back. Again, he loved Kyungsoo with all his being, but having Chanyeol with was just so  _ fun _ . He brought out a completely different side of both of them that they hadn’t explored with each other before. He really was ~helping facilitate~ something or other… Baekhyun lost the fancy words he used, but the end result was that he and Kyungsoo explored more during sex on their own now, too. 

Last weekend, Kyungsoo had made him kneel on the floor in front of him and gag on his cock. It was  _ great _ . He even pulled Baekhyun’s hair and held him at his base until he choked, and Baekhyun could not be more happy with the change. Not that he didn’t love it when they were both on the bed, but there was something different about seeing Kyungsoo stand over him, posture wide and in control, lowering his voice until it made Baekhyun’s bones rattle. 

But whatever Chanyeol had in mind for this week made him vibrate in his own skin. He made a group chat of the three of them and they had been in contact all week, checking in and discussing what they wanted to try next, and god he was adorable. If Baekhyun hadn’t seen the Dominant side of him, he would have thought Chanyeol was a cute little camboy based on how he texts. But recently, he sent a small list of instructions, saying they would be in the bedroom this week and if they could please put a chair facing the bed, that would be great. 

Speaking of, Baekhyun’s phone buzzed as he got a notification from Chanyeol. 

**Message from Yeollie~:**

_ im here! let me in?? ^3^  _

**Message from Butthead <3:**

_ It’s open  _

The front door opened a minute later to reveal Chanyeol, just as impeccably dressed as ever. This week, a light grey fabric clung to his thighs and ass while a dark blue button up hugged his arms. He slipped off his shoes, set down his heavier-than-it-seemed bag, and came to sit on the couch. Baekhyun shuffled over for him. 

“How are you two?” 

“Good,” Kyungsoo answered nonchalantly, but Baekhyun knew he was just as excited. 

“Can we get —” 

“Do you want to —”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol started talking simultaneously and, once again, tried to gesture the other to go first. Just like before, Chanyeol won out, meaning Baekhyun would say his piece first. 

“Um, can we go over the lists you gave us?” 

He smiled warmly, “Sure. Do you have them here? I was going to ask you the same. Did you two go over them together?” 

Kyungsoo grabbed them from the coffee table and handed them to Chanyeol. He was starting to blush just the tiniest bit, Baekhyun could tell. “Um, no, not much.” 

“Did you pick out safewords?” 

“Pineapple,” Baekhyun giggled. 

“Um, lotto?” 

“I love that song,” Chanyeol joked, accepting their papers. He perused them, comparing their rankings. He also leaned back on the couch and slung an arm over the back. If Baekhyun shifted just so, he could snuggle up under his arm… 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” he remarked. 

“What?” Baekhyun surged forward to see what he was looking at while alternately Kyungsoo leaned forward calmly. 

“You two have a bit of a pattern,” he chuckled, “Almost anything Baekhyun has marked an interest in, Kyungsoo has as well, but he’s split almost half and half on topping and bottoming. Did you two seem really incompatible at first?” 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo was fully blushing now, “I didn’t want to, to push him into anything,” 

Chanyeol reached around him and rubbed his shoulder for a second, “Hey, that’s ok. But you’ve talked it out, right? You’re here now,” 

“Yeah,” he smiled down into his lap, reassured. Baekhyun felt his chest warm at the sight of his fiance being so soft and taken care of. 

“So, these next pages,” Chanyeol handed them back, “These ones I want you two to say aloud for us tonight. These are the expectations, right? Until we get to know each other, I want us to go over what we want from each night.” 

These pages had a few questions on them and a series of bullet points underneath that they had to choose from. Baekhyun actually liked this sheet, it had enough answers that there was always one for exactly what he was thinking, but also choices for if he wasn’t interested in something. His favorite but also the hardest question was ‘when we’re done:’ and listed ‘call/text/email tomorrow,’ ‘I’ll see you later,’ ‘let’s snuggle and chat,’ ‘I want to/I want you to spend the night,’ and ‘pamper me.’ He couldn’t decide if he wanted snuggles or if it would be too much to ask Chanyeol to spend the night, but he circled them both anyway. It was always at the center of his mind that he didn’t want to do anything Kyungsoo didn’t want, but Chanyeol did say they had to be honest! 

They nodded and Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Um, I, uh, ‘what I want from this play session,’ is I want a fun play session, and I want to try something new to see if I like it,” 

“Good, thank you, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo?” 

“I want to learn something new,” 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol acknowledged, “Now the next one?” 

“‘How you treat me,’ I,” he coughed, trying to fight down the flush filling his cheeks, “Do I have to read these out loud? Can’t you just read them?” 

“No, it’s actually really important that you say them,” Chanyeol gave him a sympathizing-but-not look, “Telling both of us out loud solidifies it for you, or lets you know if that’s not something you’re actually ok with,” 

“Oh,” that made sense, “Ok then. I, um, I want all of them but the, uh, keep me guessing one,” 

“Can you read them for us, please?” Chanyeol crooned, “I don’t have the sheet in front of me, I can’t remember what they all are,” 

Baekhyun knew he was lying, but when he said it like that, it was a lot easier to read it aloud to them. “I want you to be ‘loving, rough, gentle, strict, and demanding,’ I like it when you, erm, call me ‘bitch, whore, and slut,’” he sunk his head down more into his shoulders, fully aware of how red his face and ears had turned by now, “‘I want you to praise me, I want to earn your approval, I need you to be confident and in control,’ and ‘don’t play games with me,’ please,” 

Baekhyun wanted to melt. He wanted to turn into a puddle and slide off the couch and run onto the floor so Chanyeol and Kyungsoo wouldn’t see how embarrassed he was or how much of a slut he was or, or anything! Oh, god, this was the most embarrassing thing he had been through, and he had streaked through a football game before getting tripped by the goalie. 

Chanyeol leaned over to Baekhyun and wrapped an arm around him now. “Good job, thank you so much for that. I’m proud of you,” 

 “What?” he looked up. 

“That was hard for you, but you did it anyway because I asked. That takes a lot, I’m really proud of you,” Chanyeol stated as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of Kyungsoo beaming at him, just as proud. “Do you want Kyungsoo to go now?”

He nodded. 

Kyungsoo read his off easily, “‘Treat me like your equal,’ and ‘don’t play games with me.’ I’m pretty simple,” 

“So you don’t want to be Dominated tonight?” Chanyeol clarified. 

“No, not tonight,” 

“No problem. Can you read the next one for me, Kyungsoo?” he asked, still holding Baekhyun close and rubbing his arm. 

“Sure. ‘What happens in my head: I want to feel competent and safe,’ but I could do a little bit of ‘overwhelmed,’” he read, “And ‘I want to stay in control,’ and ‘I want to know what happens next,’”

This one was easier, he could do this one. “I want to feel ‘exposed, vulnerable, safe, and overwhelmed,’ ‘I want to not be in control for a while,’ and ‘I do want to know what happens next,’” 

They continued on. There were another nine questions, but the more he answered aloud, the more Chanyeol told him he was proud or happy, and the better Baekhyun felt. Kyungsoo, too, it seemed, loosened up and they were soon happily talking more in-depth about the rest of the questions. 

“How far do you want to go tonight?” 

That one wasn’t on the sheet. “Uh,” 

“I’ll answer,” Kyungsoo looked like he had been waiting for a question like this, “I think I’m comfortable interacting with you, Yeol, but I don’t wanna have sex with you. Yet,” 

The two of them laughed together, remembering a joke from their friendship most likely, before Chanyeol adopted a terrible mocking voice. 

“Bro, no homo, bro!” 

“I’m not gay, bro! But, like, c’mon, bro,” Kyungsoo replied between laughs. 

“That’s no problem,” he returned to normal, still smiling, “Can I get your opinion on if I interact with Baekhyun? Not saying he can’t have his own opinions, but jealousy is not something we wanna play with tonight,” 

Kyungsoo took a moment to word his answer, looking back and forth between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “Is it ok if I don’t want you to do much with him?” 

“How much is much?” Baekhyun asked hesitantly, “Can I, can I kiss him?” 

Kyungsoo’s face was knit with worry for a moment before he smiled wide at the end of Baekhyun’s question, “Of course you can, you sap. Do you want him to stay for cuddles too?” 

Baekhyun nodded vigorously. 

He smiled fondly, “I just don’t think I can handle seeing you have sex with someone else right now,” 

He noted that Kyungsoo said ‘right now’ instead of ‘ever,’ and that made his heart race at the implications. But to distract himself from that and to make Kyungsoo smile since he was obviously nervous, Baekhyun threw himself across Chanyeol’s lap and grabbed Soo’s hands. “Kyungsoo, my love, light of my life —“ 

“Get off of me, you lump,” he laughed, shoving Baekhyun back to his own side of the couch. 

“What about you, Baekhyun? Limits for tonight?” Chanyeol asked. 

“I’m ok with that, keeping anything sexual between me and Soo. You sure it’s ok if I can kiss you, though?” 

Chanyeol looked to Kyungsoo to see his reaction before answering himself. After an encouraging nod, he answered “Absolutely,”

Baekhyun smiled and stuck his tongue out at Kyungsoo for good measure, laughing when Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and told Chanyeol to elbow him. He didn’t, and instead they carried on with the questions. 

By the end of the sheet, Baekhyun had made himself comfortable leaning against Chanyeol’s side, who had started rubbing slow circles into his thigh, making Baekhyun relax all the more. Kyungsoo was relaxed too, leaning away from Chanyeol on the arm of the couch, but open and calm with his legs stretched out and propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I think that went well, I’m proud of both of you for your answers,” Chanyeol praised, “I do have a plan for tonight that’s been reinforced by what you said, do you want to hear?” 

“Yes, please,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. Baekhyun had a feeling he knew whatever Chanyeol was thinking, but he couldn’t even imagine what. And you know what? He was ok with that. Earlier, he was so anxious about things, but maybe it was just Chanyeol, maybe it was seeing Kyungsoo so relaxed, but he was ready for almost anything they were planning. 

“I was thinking we get a little bit into impact play, and I can teach Kyungsoo the best ways to use some of my toys,” 

“You have toys?” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol. 

He laughed, “Of course I do. Can you bring me my bag, Baekhyun?” 

“Yeah,” he answered, feeling almost sleepy but wide awake. In a haze, almost. He picked up the bag that he always thought sounded too heavy for its size and brought it back to Chanyeol, not even taking a peek inside even though he desperately wanted to know what was in there. 

Chanyeol placed it on his lap and unzipped it, letting Kyungsoo and Baekhyun see inside. It was filled to the brim, but so neatly organized it hardly looked it. 

“Whoa,” Kyungsoo remarked. 

“You can look through them,” 

Kyungsoo rifled through for a second, picking something under the top layer, and pulled out a light pink leather paddle. He turned it around in his hand and on the front read the hollow cutout letters ‘SLUT.’ Chanyeol pulled out an object in its own silk bag and uncovered a neat black dildo with a suction cup attached to the bottom, then under that took out a riding crop. 

“Yeah, I have a lot,” he scratched behind one of his ears in a mix of pride and embarrassment, “Let’s pick out some toys for impact play tonight. I’m gonna say we’re passing on things like canes and crops, those get to be intense and we’re just starting out,” 

Kyungsoo picked out a long but thin leather paddle and Chanyeol carefully selected a large round paddle. 

“Are you ok with these, Baekhyun? I know you’ve said you’ve used paddles before, but it doesn’t hurt to check. And since we’re just starting out, we’re going to be doing mostly sting slaps and staying fairly light,” 

Baekhyun nodded and swallowed, “I like those,” the larger round one Chanyeol selected was padded on one side, and Baekhyun found himself licking his lips looking at it. 

“Good, thank you. Now, are you two ready?” 

Baekhyun nodded while Kyungsoo answered “yes” aloud. Chanyeol set the bag on the floor, his hands on his lap, and his gaze on Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun,” his voice took a new edge, “I want you to go upstairs and kneel on the bed, facing the wall. On your hands and knees. Don’t undress yet. Can you stay there and wait for Kyungsoo and me to come up?” 

He stood immediately, nerves jumping, and accidentally dumped his papers to the floor. “Oh, sorry, let me just —“ 

“It’s ok, leave them,” Chanyeol interrupted, “Just worry about what I’ve told you, ok?” 

Baekhyun began to wring his hands together but nodded resolutely and ran upstairs. Should he leave the door open? Should he close it? He shooed the cat out of the room, ignoring her whine, and panicked for a quick second. He said don’t strip, right? Ok, he can do that. Chanyeol said kneel facing the wall? But that means he can’t see the door, it would be behind him. Should he close the blinds? Could the neighbors see in? Wait, their window faced the neighbor’s roof; they couldn’t even see the room. 

He picked up a stray sock and threw it to the corner of the room, hesitated a moment, then ran to pick it up and chuck it into his closet. He wanted this! Why was he so nervous? They had been talking this out for like an hour and a half now, he knew every single thing that would happen in here. Shouldn’t they be up here already? Fuck, were they coming up the stairs now? Would they be upset if he wasn’t doing what Chanyeol said? 

Baekhyun sat on the bed, still facing the door for a second, and took a deep breath. He wanted this, he was just overreacting. Getting to his knees, he faced the side away from the door and felt like an idiot while he did it. 

“God, I can see it now,” he grumbled to himself, “This is a bad porno. ‘Anxious twink gets fucked by his boyfriend while professional Dom watches,’ or hell, ‘Teaching a newbie how to spank a twink,’ or  _ something _ ,” 

He shifted his weight around and settled into the stance. It hurt his neck to keep looking straight ahead, so he let it slack a bit and ended up gazing off into the bed sheets. 

This wasn’t too bad, he supposed. He rolled his shoulders and let some tension leak from them. If he strained, he could hear the faint conversation Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were having downstairs. What were they talking about? Were they talking about him? Actually, would it be better or worse if they weren’t talking about him? He didn’t know, but letting himself follow the pattern of their voices reminded him to take a deep breath again.  

Maybe it was good that they were taking their time. Maybe that meant that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were talking a few more things out, figuring out exactly what they would be doing. They were teaching Kyungsoo about spanking tonight, right? Baekhyun wiggled his butt experimentally in the air. Teaching meant going easy. This wouldn’t be bad at all. 

He heard the creak of the stairs before he heard their voices. The two were finally coming up to the bedroom and Baekhyun straightened his arms a little more, arched his back a little more. 

“Aw, look at him, Kyungsoo, he’s being such a good boy for us,” 

Baekhyun shivered. 

He didn’t dare move, something told him not to, but he couldn’t help but strain to figure out where in the room they were moving. Kyungsoo hummed in approval as he moved behind him and to the left and Baekhyun could only imagine how dark his eyes were, how red his lips were turning as he chewed on them. 

But Chanyeol didn’t make a sound until he spoke. There wasn’t even the sound of fabric rustling or breathing. But when he spoke, just like their first night, his voice became the only thing Baekhyun could focus on with the way it filled the room. 

“So before we can start the scene, we do need to reassure the sub and do a check-in. Some people don’t do this, but I always find it to be better. Go around to the side so he can see you and check in, please, Kyungsoo,” his voice came behind him and to the right, and much closer than Kyungsoo sounded. 

Kyungsoo stepped into his vision a moment later, carefully hooking a finger under Baekhyun’s jaw and tilting his head to the side so he was looking at his fiance. 

“How are you doing, baby?” 

Relief flooded his system at those few words. He hadn’t been worried that they were going to leave him alone or ignore him the whole night, but now he had proof that they wouldn’t. His Kyungsoo pressed kisses to his cheeks and asked him how he was doing, and that made everything ok. 

“I’m good,” he heard the happiness in his own voice, “But can I have a kiss?” 

Kyungsoo hummed and pressed a proper kiss to his lips. “Are you ready to get started?” 

“Mm-hmm,” he snuck one last kiss before Kyungsoo pulled away. 

“Good,” Chanyeol praised, but Baekhyun couldn’t tell who, “I like giving my subs a few minutes alone to work out any anxiety, whether it be having them take a shower or go to the bedroom before you do. That also gives you a minute to be the calm, cool, collected Dom they expect. Got it?” 

Kyungsoo hummed his understanding. 

“And Baekhyun, you can safeword at any time, can you remind us what your safeword is again?”

“Pineapple?”

“Good boy. Now we can start the warm up to the light spanking. We’re going to start with our hands, but over the clothes. We want there to be a little bit of a buffer between the impact and their skin so they can get used to it, get those neurotransmitters going,” 

“I’ve read a bit about it,” Kyungsoo said. 

“Good, I’m glad. You can tell me what you know about where to hit, then,” 

Baekhyun absolutely adored the way they were talking about him like he wasn’t there. It made him constantly on edge, listening intently for if the next thing said was a direction for him or if he was going to be asked something else. He didn’t really pay attention to what they were talking about, it was the science of BDSM that he could talk about when he was level-headed. But for now, he listened to the tone, not the words. 

“Um, most should be on the ass cheeks, and only a little bit below, where the thighs start,” 

“Very good, only about 25% of our hits should be at these sit spots, where the ass meets the thigh, and those can be a little hard, but not too much.” 

“Are we starting right away?” 

“In a minute,” Chanyeol reached out and grabbed a handful of Baekhyun’s ass, making him jump, and a second later Kyungsoo did the same. “I am going to leave one more choice up to you, Soo,” he offered. 

“Okay?” 

“You get to pick: do you want us to count or do you want Baekhyun to count?” 

Ooh, that made a shiver run down his spine, completely independently of Kyungsoo’s hand kneading his ass. 

Kyungsoo hesitated for a moment then answered “Baekhyun should count,” 

The air changed. Things had been relaxed but nervous before, everyone a little unsure of how this night would go, but that sentence resolutely fixed their places. Baekhyun didn’t stand a chance of making it out of this coherent,  _ exactly _ what he was aching for. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol instructed, drawing a soft “hmm?” from Baekhyun’s throat. “You’re going to count aloud for us, one through 40. After each hit, you’re going to say the number and then say ‘thank you, sir’ to us. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah,” 

Chanyeol slapped his ass, making him squeak and jump. “Thank you  _ what _ ?”

“Thank you sir?” he whimpered. Was that starting  _ now _ ? “I’m sorry, sir!” 

“That’s alright, Baekhyun, but don’t make that mistake again,” Chanyeol warned. Baekhyun wanted to go belly-up at his begrudgingly forgiving tone. “Kyungsoo, you get to start. We’re not going too hard yet, just a warm up,” 

Baekhyun held his breath as he heard Kyungsoo’s clothes shuffle and his breathing pick up. His hand clapped Baekhyun’s ass enough to make a satisfying sound, but not enough to really  _ sting _ through his clothes. 

“One, thank you, sir,” he said strongly, wanting to be sure they heard everything he said. 

“Good, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol purred, not even responding to Baekhyun. The sound of his crisp button-up shifting told Baekhyun that he was moving, but he had no choice but to wait for him to move. His hand came down just as hard as Kyungsoo’s did, so not all that hard, and he stayed silent as he waited for Baekhyun. 

“Two, thank you, sir,” he repeated diligently. 

They got to ten before Chanyeol told Kyungsoo to help Baekhyun take off his pants. Kyungsoo grabbed the joggers and his briefs and shoved them down to his knees in one go, ignoring how Baekhyun’s cock bobbed against his stomach, then helped Baekhyun lift one leg up at a time to get them completely off of him. He shivered, cold air meeting his now fully  exposed hole. 

“Doing ok, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol checked in. 

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed, then quickly caught himself, “Yes, sir,” 

Chanyeol grabbed a handful of his bare ass, “Good boy, doing such a good job. Ready for more? Remember which number we’re on?” 

“Yes, sir,” 

Chanyeol hit harder and Baekhyun rocked back into it, moaning. Kyungsoo saw that they were going harder now and smacked his ass quickly, but much harder than Baekhyun had been expecting. He squealed and nearly fell to his elbows, but pushed himself back up to his hands and counted again. 

“Did you see how his ass bounced?” Chanyeol sounded smug, “Imagine how red it’s going to be.” 

Baekhyun whimpered. His head was starting to go fuzzy, hanging between his arms. It stung, but a warm glow spread from his ass up to his chest. 

“Sounds like he liked that,” Kyungsoo sounded just as devious, if not more so. 

“Well, we better give him what he wants. Go ahead and hit as hard as that last one, but aim a little lower,” 

Kyungsoo struck again, but this time his fingertips were slightly off center, so while he did smack in the sweet spot Chanyeol mentioned earlier at the top of his thighs, Kyungsoo’s fingers snapped hard against the underside of his balls. Baekhyun cried out in pain and fell to his elbows. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were both there in a second, around the edge of the bed to where Baekhyun’s head was, helping him up and pushing the hair out of his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Baek,” 

“No, no, ‘s ok,” he insisted, getting back into his position. 

“Did we get you wrong, baby?” Chanyeol cooed softly, “I’ll watch, we won’t get you there again,” 

“Ok,” his voice sounded slurred even to himself, like he couldn’t get the words out properly, “‘M good, I want more,” 

“What a brave boy,” Chanyeol moved to stand up and return to his spot, but Baekhyun looked up at him pleadingly. “Can I help you, baby?” 

“Can I — no,” he shook his head. 

“Do you want a kiss?” 

He pouted. “Yes please,” 

Chanyeol crouched back down next to him. “Of course,” He locked eyes with Kyungsoo, still at Baekhyun’s side, then moved in to kiss him. 

Baekhyun melted. Chanyeol was warm and strong, taking the weight of Baekhyun leaning into him easily. He nipped lightly at Baekhyun’s lower lip, not doing much more than letting him know he was there, and let Baekhyun suck on his lip as well. He hadn’t kissed anyone other than Kyungsoo in years allowed himself to enjoy the novelty for a moment, deciding to see if he would be anxious later.  

Next to him, Kyungsoo’s lips began trailing up and down Baekhyun’s neck and shoulders, teeth grazing along his skin. 

Chanyeol pulled away as Kyungsoo started biting a little harder. In response, Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s head in his hand and turned him to face him, claiming him in his own kiss. This was familiar, but there was a new burning behind it. Kyungsoo kissed him like he was hungry, like Baekhyun was a prize that had been won. Baekhyun gasped into his mouth and pressed himself close, fists tightening in Kyungsoo’s loose pants and the sheets. 

He backed away after a minute. Baekhyun was left breathless. Head spinning, he agreed when Chanyeol asked if he was ready to keep going. 

Baekhyun started to lose track of what number they were on, going purely based on rote memorization. “28, thank you, sir.” He wasn’t sure who landed that hit either, since they had traded sides since kissing. Hadn’t they? 

“We’re going to try the paddles now, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol announced. 

“Ok, sir.” His ass burned. He could feel the handprints forming on his cheeks, glowing red hot where they had struck over and over. He stuck his ass out more, making sure his Doms had plenty of room for the paddles. 

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo hummed and ran his hand down Baekhyun’s back, pressing the heel of his palm in here and there. Baekhyun purred and let Kyungsoo press his shoulders gently to the bed. His shirt slid up his stomach and pooled at his armpits while his face squished against the bedsheets. 

Chanyeol’s voice was behind him yet again, but his tone was calm and even. Not an instruction for Baekhyun. He let it wash over him, shuffling his arms until his collarbones were pressed flat against the bed. He spread his legs more, becoming acutely aware of his dick dripping, aching to be touched, but the cinnamon-sweet burn on his ass was too good to give up just now. 

Chanyeol’s hand returned to Baekhyun’s hip, bringing his attention back to him. “Ready?” 

“Yes, sir,” 

“Know the number we’re on?” 

Baekhyun hesitated for a moment. “No, sir,”

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and Baekhyun’s throat closed, a sob working its way through him. “I’ll remind you this one time, but it better not happen again,” 

“No, of course not, sir!” he pleaded, “Please, I won’t forget again.” The words tumbled out of his mouth without a thought, but they felt right. He wouldn’t forget again. He was going to be good and remember what number they were on. 

Kyungsoo spoke up, “We’re on 28. But can we…” he trailed off. 

“Can we what, Kyungsoo?” 

“Can he get, a, um,” Kyungsoo gulped, “A punishment for losing track?” 

Chanyeol’s hand squeezed Baekhyun’s hip hard. “Wonderful idea, Kyungsoo. You’re going to keep counting until 50, alright Baekhyun?” 

“Yes, sir,” he answered, but his face ended up buried in the bedsheets, so it probably sounded more like ‘ess’rr.’ 

“Good boy, doing such a good job just for us. Let me demonstrate,” Chanyeol took his hand off of Baekhyun’s hip and Baekhyun knew he was saying something more, but it wasn’t to him. This wasn’t something he needed to pay attention to; he just needed to keep being a good boy until 50. He could do that. That only meant… How many more? How many did he start with? 

SMACK! Chanyeol’s paddle ripped a scream out of Baekhyun that melted into a moan when the sting faded, leaving the red-hot glow behind. 

“T’enty-nine, thank you, thank you, fuck, thank, sir,” his words caught on his tongue and tripped out of his mouth. 

Kyungsoo’s paddle hit differently. Chanyeol’s he had felt in his muscles, it reverberated deep through him and caused waves. Kyungsoo’s was thinner and came down hard with a CRACK. Baekhyun’s thighs shook, unable to decide for him if he should pull away or push back into it. 

“‘Itry! Thirty, sir, thank you, sir,” be babbled. “I, sir, please,” 

“Please? Please what, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun heaved, trying to gather as much air as he could, “I, I can’t,” 

Chanyeol appeared next to his head again, “Do you want to safeword? We can be done, Baek,” 

He shook his head furiously and furrowed his brows, “No! I just, please, I can’t do more,” 

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and Baekhyun clung onto him for dear life. “I’m going to ask you one more time, baby. Do you want to use your safeword?” 

“No,” he gasped, choking on a sob crawling up his chest. 

“Ok then,” Chanyeol pulled away and that sob leapt out his mouth. “You’re going to finish all of these since you’re going to be good for us, alright? Say ‘yes, sir,’” 

Baekhyun shoved his face into the bed and tried to wipe the tears into the sheets. “Yes, sir,” he repeated. 

“Such a good boy. Go again, Kyungsoo,” 

The sharper slap landed on the other cheek this time. Baekhyun wailed but he counted. The heavy thud landed right on top of it and then again on the other side within a second. Baekhyun blubbered but he counted. At one point, he reached out blindly for something to hold on to, anything, and a hand grabbed his and squeezed back. He pulled it in to his chest and held on, pleading ‘thank you’s and numbers through hiccups. 

The last three came within a second of each other and Baekhyun felt like his ass had been torn open. 

“F’eight, f’nine, f’fty! Thank you, oh god, than’ you, sir, than’oo,” he slurred. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the bed with a whine. Tears streamed down his face and he couldn’t breathe properly because of the damn hiccuping sobs wracking his body. However, laying flat on the bed meant that his dick became pressed between his stomach and the sheets. He wailed, torn between thrusting into it and pulling away. 

Hands ran up and down his thighs and ass, kneading and squeezing. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s voices followed the hands closely, murmuring “Such a good boy, you did so well, perfect baby,” 

They joined him on the bed, laying next to him, letting him breathe for a moment. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around him and Baekhyun shoved his face into his neck, still sobbing. 

“You did such a good job for us, angel, for me,” he pulled Baekhyun close and let him cry. 

“How are you doing, Baekhyun? Can you say something to me?” Chanyeol’s hand curled around his shoulder and worked some tension out of it, “Take a deep breath, you’re ok,” 

“‘M good,” he mumbled. He felt some of the stress leave Kyungsoo’s body. His legs relaxed as he pulled Baekhyun into a tighter hug, and it was wonderful…

Were it not for the fact that now his cock was dragging along the fabric of Kyungsoo’s pants. 

“Oh,  _ Soo _ ,” he moaned, rocking onto his plush thighs. 

“Oh no, poor Baekhyunnie,” he laughed, “Do you want some help, honey?” 

Baekhyun pulled his head out of the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder and looked up at him pleadingly, “Yes, please, sir,” 

He rumbled deep in his chest in response to hearing the name. “Good boy,” 

Baekhyun melted every time those words left Kyungsoo’s lips. If he didn’t have the world’s hardest boner right now, he would have thought he had died and gone to heaven. 

A second later he gasped in a shaking breath when Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around his dick and tugged lightly. Not enough to start to get him off but enough that he felt the rough drag of his dry skin and was reminded of how hyper-sensitive he was. 

“You wanna get off, baby?” Kyungsoo hummed into his ear. 

“No, wha’about you?” he regained enough brainpower to look up at Chanyeol, watching intently as Baekhyun slowly rocked his hips between Kyungsoo’s hand and his thigh. “And Yeol?” 

“You want Kyungsoo to come first?” Chanyeol asked, face soft. 

“Mm-hmm, and you,” 

Chanyeol looked to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol. 

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Baekhyun had a little voice telling him they hadn’t talked about this, this was going too far, was Chanyeol even allowed to have sex with them since he was hired, just a constant monologue of worries. The larger, louder part of his brain, however, could only think about the tent in their pants and the thought of a dick in his hand. Or each hand. Or his mouth, but then he would have to choose which one, unless he could fit both… He could damn well try. 

“Soo, please, can I get you and Yeol off? I’ve been so good,” he pleaded, licking his lips just a fraction longer than normal, letting his tongue stick out long enough for Kyungsoo to  _ really _ see it. 

“Fuck, baby, you don’t know what you’re doing to me,” his fiance groaned, “I don’t — I —?” 

“— Just your hands?” Chanyeol suggested, just as worried as Kyungsoo. Again, a small rational part of Baekhyun’s brain was trying to give him a red flag, but the mental image of Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth with Chanyeol’s dick in his hands overpowered that voice, making him drool. 

“Yes, please, sirs,” he purred. 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, stuttering at the end when Baekhyun rolled his hips again. “Ok. Just your hands for Chanyeol,” 

Baekhyun surged upwards and kissed Kyungsoo hard. “Thank you, I’ll be so good, I promise,” 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shifted so they were both leaning against the headboard. Baekhyun got to his knees, ignoring the burn of his ass, and leaned over Kyungsoo’s lap. Without hesitation, he shoved the waistband of Kyungsoo’s pants down and opened his mouth wide to take in as much as he could in one go. 

“Careful — fuck, careful, babe, you’re gonna — ah, you’re gonna choke,” 

_ Good, _ he thought, drooling over as much of Kyungsoo’s dick as possible. He tried to reach out to take Chanyeol in hand at the same time, but after a second of floundering, Chanyeol grabbed his hand and placed it on Kyungsoo’s hip. 

“You can deal with me later,” 

Baekhyun moaned around Kyungsoo’s dick in response, making him buck up into his throat. He did it again to encourage Kyungsoo to keep going, which he did gladly. 

Kyungsoo raised one of his legs to press between Baekhyun’s legs, giving him something to grind against. His shin wasn’t as nice as his thigh, but he took what he could get. 

It didn’t take much to get Kyungsoo off after all of this, which was nice, since Baekhyun was a little impatient to get to Chanyeol. Nonetheless, he was as diligent as ever, letting Kyungsoo’s cum paint the back of his throat and not letting up until he was groaning with oversensitivity. 

Baekhyun pulled off of Kyungsoo’s dick, jumping a little as Kyungsoo pressed his shin harder against his hole. He was about to open his mouth to show off that he still held some of his cum on his tongue, but Kyungsoo grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Even through he tried to swallow before Kyungsoo would taste it himself, Kyungsoo snaked his tongue between Baekhyun’s lips and lapped it out himself. After a moment, he pulled back, watching hungrily as a line of cum dangled between his and Baekhyun’s lips. 

“I love you,” that was one of the hottest things Baekhyun had ever seen, and he had sex with Kyungsoo often, so that was hard to top. 

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo smiled back, “Are you going to help out Chanyeol now?” 

“Yes, please,” 

Chanyeol shuffled to lean next to Kyungsoo against the headboard, pants down but underwear still on. 

“Can I?” 

“Go ahead,” 

Baekhyun parted his underwear and slid Chanyeol’s cock free. “Fuck,” he hissed, taking the weight of it into his hand. 

“Thanks?” Chanyeol laughed but quickly cut off into a sharp breath as Baekhyun licked a long, fat stripe up his palm and took as much into that wet hand as he could. He did the same with the other and began pumping, absolutely elated that he needed two hands to cover it all. 

Simultaneously, Kyungsoo moved Baekhyun’s hips forward so he was now straddling one of Kyungsoo’s plush thighs again, and he raised it so Baekhyun had no choice but to grind against him. 

“You better not come before you get Yeol off,” Kyungsoo threatened, fingertips teasing around the head of Baekhyun’s dick. He whimpered and was about to lean down to take Chanyeol into his mouth, but a hand yanking his hair stopped him dead. 

“Just your hands, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s voice echoed deep and rich, “You’re going to listen to us or else you won’t get to cum,” 

“Yes, sir,’ he panted and continued to work Chanyeol’s cock. Occasionally he drooled into his hand again just to keep everything nice and wet, but Chanyeol was also dripping enough precum to help everything along. 

“Fuck, Baek, I’m close,” he warned. Just before he came, Baekhyun dipped low and opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue. Warm cum landed all over his face, only some getting in his mouth, but he lapped up as much as he could. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo and Chanyeol goraned. Baekhyun licked his lips, wiping up a bit more. 

When he sat up he scooped up another streak of cum with his fingers and immediately brought them to his mouth, cleaning them thoroughly. Chanyeol swiped his thumb across his other cheek then brought that to his mouth as well, pressing lightly on his bottom lip to get him to open up. He did so without even taking his own fingers out and started drooling down his chin. 

“What a good boy,” Chanyeol sounded out of breath but leaned forward to bring Baekhyun into a kiss. He followed with no resistance, taking his fingers out at the last second, leaving a trail of spit and cum dangling from them. Baekhyun kissed hungrily, nipping at Chanyeol’s lip and tongue, but Chanyeol moved like honey, slow and purposeful, without a care in the world. 

Kyungsoo’s hand finally wrapped around Baekhyun’s dick fully, spreading the precum he had been leaking liberally over his cock. Baekhyun pulled out of the kiss with Chanyeol and leaned against his shoulder. 

“Soo, please,” 

Chanyeol scooped up another fingerful of drying cum and pressed it to Baekhyun’s lips. He took it greedily, sucking Chanyeol’s long finger like he wanted to suck his dick. 

“Are you going to cum, baby?” Kyungsoo guided Baekhyun’s hips  down harder on his thigh and squeezed his cock just  _ perfectly _ . 

“Please, can I, please, Soo, I’ve been so good,” he rambled. 

“Come on, cum for us,” 

With a shudder, he followed his instructions. Chanyeol nipped down his neck and across his collarbones as he came, leaving room for Kyungsoo to do the same on the other side. Hands ran up and down his sides, blurring into each other as he lost track of who was touching where. He thrust wildly up into Kyungsoo’s hand and down onto his thigh until his thighs were shaking and he lost rhythm. 

Slowly, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol stopped roaming their hands over his body and helped him lay down on the bed. He nuzzled into Kyungsoo immediately, clinging to his fiance. The room spun around him and he couldn’t tell where anything was other than a warm, familiar body was pulling him in close. 

“Good boy, you did such a good job, Baekhyun, so good for us,” 

Hands rubbed up and down his back, helping him take deep, shaky breaths. “Such a good boy, so perfect, listened to us so well,” another voice cooed. 

The room was cloudy and warm. Kyungsoo pulled him in close and Chanyeol wrapped around his back. 

“You ok, Baek?” someone asked. 

“Safe,” he mumbled. 

“Good, you are safe,” 

“I love you, Baekhyun,” 

“Love you,” he answered automatically. He wasn’t exactly sure who said it to him, probably Kyungsoo, but it didn’t matter because he was safe and warm and taken care of. 

After a minute, Baekhyun gained some cognisance back and became aware of Kyungsoo rubbing circles on his shoulder and Chanyeol playing with his hair. Chanyeol got up a moment later and as Baekhyun was about to protest, Kyungsoo gently shushed him. 

“It’s ok, he’s coming back,” 

He did a moment later, followed by the pop of a lid opening. Something cold smeared against his ass, reminding him of the pain and startling him at the same time. He lifted his head and looked behind him to see Chanyeol rubbing a gel onto his ass, and as he continued, the cold and the pain disappeared at the same time. He relaxed back down into Kyungsoo’s chest, sighing happily. 

“Feel better?” Chanyeol asked when he finished. 

“Yeah,” 

Kyungsoo pressed a kiss against his forehead, “Good,” 

The three of them settled in bed again and Baekhyun stopped fighting his sleepiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the website i got the kink negotiation sheet from! the one they had at the beginning asking what their limits and expectations for the night were. tbh it's a really good system, so check this out: 
> 
> https://www.devianceanddesire.com/download/5391/ 
> 
> actually i really like this site too, so if youve got a minute go explore around!


	3. a fluffy interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to [teddy bear emoji] on twitter! (i don’t know if you want me to share your handle or not!) she found my nsfw twitter and saw i was tweeting about this baeksooyeol fic and i sat there going ???? people read this?? real life people?? 
> 
> so yeah follow me on nsfw twitter (if you’re 18 or older!) @thotantics

On his lunch break, Baekhyun was having a tough time deciding if he should leave the animal shelter to go buy food or if he should just stay in the back office and eat the food he had with him. 

“Get out of here, you’ve been in since 6:30 this morning,” Seulgi, his manager, shooed him out the door, “Go get a coffee or something at least, jeez,” 

“Ok, fine, I’m going! But make sure Sun-ni gets a walk, she likes to be out at lunch time!” 

“I know, Baekhyun,” she smiled fondly. 

He grabbed his wallet and keys, “And Ani’s been trying to get out of her kennel and make a run for it,” 

“I know, Baekhyun, you’re not fired, you’re leaving for half an hour,” 

“Ok, but watch for —” 

She pushed him into the lobby and past Sooyoung at the counter, “We’ve got it, Baek!”

“Ok, fine!” Once outside, he adjusted his jacket and looked around the block for a moment. There was fast food across the street or a cafe around the corner. Fast food had and would make him nauseous later since his stomach was so used to Kyungsoo’s quality home cooking, so the cafe it is. 

He had just opened the door of the busy little cafe, making the bell on the handle jingle, when someone else in line caught his attention. At first he didn’t recognize him whatsoever, since this was not the impeccably-dressed professional Baekhyun knew. This was a boy in jeans and a hoodie, pink cat-ear headphones dangling around his neck. But he looked up from his phone to glance at the menu and even though his face looked innocent and young, there was no mistaking him. 

“... Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol turned around and looked up from his phone. “Baekhyun? Oh my god, hi!” 

“What are you doing here? Wait, no, you’re getting coffee. I mean,” he stopped to take a breath, “Hi,” 

Chanyeol laughed and noticed baekhyun staring at the cat headphones, “Is it weird seeing me out and about? I’m not in a suit 100% of the time,” 

“Just not used to it,” he smiled back, “Are you here for long?” 

He glanced at his phone again, “Yeah, I have about 45 minutes or so, you?”

“I was just forced to take a lunch break,” he grumbled.

Chanyeol stepped up to the counter and snorted, “Well, let me buy you a coffee then. For your suffering,” 

“What? No! You don’t have to do that!” Baekhyun rushed to pull his wallet out of his pocket but it got stuck in the lining. 

“Ah, too late. Hi, can I have one iced americano and one — what do you want, Baekhyun?” 

“Oh, um, I’ll take one of those too,” he didn’t even know what Chanyeol ordered, too busy floundering with his wallet and keys (and chapstick and headphones and a bus pass). 

“Really? You don’t strike me as a bitter coffee person. But ok, two iced americanos then,” 

“No problem,” the barista grabbed their cups, “Do you want room for cream?” 

“Nah,” Chanyeol answered while Baekhyun rushed out a “yes please.” Chanyeol was right, Baekhyun was not a bitter coffee person. He was hardly even a coffee person (and hardly even a person at this point, he was so tired). But since he wasn’t paying, he was hardly about to order something more expensive. 

“No problem, they’ll be at the next counter,” 

“So, you were forced to take a lunch break?” Chanyeol asked, wandering to the next counter. 

“Yeah, I told you I work at the animal shelter, right?” he checked. Chanyeol hummed so Baekhyun continued, “I normally just eat my food while sitting in the backyard with some of the dogs so they don’t get lonely, but Seulgi pushed me out the door since I came in early today,” 

“Why did you come in early?” 

And that got Baekhyun started. 

“Well, one of our cats has an upset stomach, so I came in early to make sure she ate, but then Cheddar got a little too rowdy with one of our older dogs, so the big old man snapped and scared him — Cheddar’s a puppy, so he just wanted to play — and we have this one old cat, we just all call him Ahjussi, whose arthritis is acting up so he doesn’t want to move —” 

“Two iced americanos,” another barista called out. 

“Here,” Chanyeol handed him the one with room for cream. Baekhyun tried to take a sip but screwed up his face when he tasted it, so Chanyeol followed him to the cream station and waited as he poured in enough cream and sugar syrup to mask the acrid taste. 

“I was rambling, wasn’t I?” Baekhyun asked when they found a place to sit down. He winced and sat gingerly, ass still sore. It had been bad that first day, but now that it was the middle of the week, all he had left to remember it by was sore muscles and teasing pinches from Kyungsoo. 

“Just a little, but it was cute,” Chanyeol took a sip as casually as if he said it was a nice day out. 

“Cute?” Baekhyun stopped stirring his drink and gave him a look. 

Chanyeol noticed his slip-up and choked, “Oh, god, I mean, um, well yeah, it’s uh — ignore me,” 

This was more along the lines of what Baekhyun expected from a boy wearing a hoodie and pink cat headphones. 

“That’s ok, you’re cute too,” was he _flirting_ with _Chanyeol?_ He was _engaged!_  

“So,” Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Animal shelter? Do you have any pets at home?” 

Pets and animals was a safe topic. “Yeah, Kyungsoo’s evil cat. She’s a princess and he loves her, sometimes I think almost more than me,” he laughed, “Nah, she seems to like you, though. Normally she attacks everyone who comes through the door, you should have seen Jeongin’s arm!” 

They laughed and simultaneously, awkwardly, took a sip of their drinks. 

“Do you have any pets?” 

He smiled sadly, “I do, his name is Toben, but he lives at my mom’s house. My apartment doesn’t allow dogs, even though I really want to sneak him in,” 

“You live in an apartment? Mr. Moneybags?” he teased. 

Chanyeol shrugged, “I don’t want a house all to myself, that’s way too big. And you know this, while we may be out of college by a few years, that doesn’t mean we have our shit together,” 

“That’s true. So what are you doing out here? I feel like Kyungsoo would have introduced us sooner — just as friends — if you were in the area,” 

Chanyeol snorted, “Did you just use the ‘you come here often’ line on me?” 

“No! If anything,” he giggled, “That was a ‘yaint from round these parts,’”

“‘Yaint,’ oh my god,” Chanyeol must have thought it was much funnier than Baekhyun anticipated, since it took him a second to get his laughter back under control. 

He was adorable like this, nothing like the Chanyeol he thought he knew. Instead of a slicked up coiff, his fluffy black hair floated around his head in waves and made him look much smaller. His ears stuck out less, Baekhyun noticed with a laugh, but the fluffy bangs made his eyes bigger. He was almost deer-like, like this, wide-eyed and soft and knobbly-knee-d. 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol regained his composure, “I live downtown, but one of my friends wanted to meet for lunch. I actually just left and came for some coffee when I ran into you,” 

He waggled his eyebrows, “Ooh, a friend or a _friend_?” 

Chanyeol made a gagging sound, “Dear god, no, I wouldn’t fuck Sehun if he paid me, and that’s very possible given my work and his… Let’s call it loneliness,” 

“Wait. You know Sehun?” Baekhyun nearly screamed. 

“Oh my god, do _you_ know Sehun? Hold up, he was telling me some of his friends were trying to set him up with someone, is that you?” 

“Yes! I think he’d be great with Junmyeon, one of our friends,” 

Chanyeol made an interested sound, “Good luck with that, since he’s head over heels for our friend Kris,” 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hissed good-naturedly, “There’s always another man,” 

“I just sat through a therapy session with him while he stuffed his face with noodles, crying about his friends ‘tearing him two different ways,’” 

“He’s such a baby,” 

“No, I know what people who are babies are like,” Chanyeol smirked and pointed at Baekhyun, “ _You_ can be a baby at times. _He_ is a _brat_.” 

“Well, you would know best out of us,” 

Chanyeol pulled out his phone, “Here, look at these. ‘Hyung, hyung, hyung, come take me out for food, hyung, i need therapy, i need to be RAILED, but not by you, hyung,’ he’s _terrible!_ Each of those are their own text, mind you,” 

“He calls you hyung? We’ve been trying for years, the closest he got was calling Kyungsoo ‘Kyungsoo-bro’ and I swear to god Soo was going to kill him,” 

“‘Kyungsoo-bro’ holy shit,” Chanyeol wheezed, “And no, he doesn’t call me hyung, only when he wants me to pay for something,” 

“Ah, that sounds more like it,” 

“So I told him to either decide for himself or listen to one of us, and then he started complaining that I was a bad therapist. I’m not a psychologist! That’s a very different thing!” 

“I think he texted Kyungsoo the other day asking him to make food, which makes me wonder: is he just asking us for ‘therapy’ so he can get free meals?” 

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol blinked, “That’s exactly it,” 

“Well fuck that, then! We’ll see if he’s invited over for our next ice cream and movie nights! I’ll invite you instead and send him Snaps of it,” 

“That’s downright evil, I’m in,” Chanyeol giggled. 

“So what do you do when you’re not… Y’know?” Baekhyun glanced around the cafe, conscious of where they were. 

“Honestly, I either sit on the couch or I go to the gym. It makes sense, but most of my appointments are booked in the evening, so I don’t do much during the day,” 

Baekhyun hummed, “Don’t you get bored? I think I would implode if I didn’t have anything to do,” 

He shrugged, “I watch YouTube and stuff, I don’t know, I’m a big introvert,” 

“You? Really? No way. You’re so charming though?” there it was again, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he was flirting. He wasn’t trying to? Maybe he was just paranoid. 

Chanyeol laughed, “Thank you! I really appreciate it. But that is almost a persona, in a way. Were you ever in theater?” 

“Pfft, I was the _king_ of theater,” Baekhyun scoffed. 

“Well, I kinda play a character. Not that I’m being fake, but when I’m hired I have a specific role to fill and lines I shouldn’t really cross,” 

Baekhyun leaned forward and propped his head up with his hand, “Lines? Like what?” 

“Well, my clients are _just_ clients,” he leaned forward as well, “I can’t have any feelings for them, and they can’t get any for me. Sometimes people have a harder time with that, but we talk it through if I suspect something and figure out where to go from there,” 

“What happens if they do?” 

“Either we talk about it and they work it out -- a lot of hormones get flowing during my, uh, sessions, so there’s no real attachment happening -- or I cancel our appointments and refer them to someone else. Often a regular therapist, since there might be something bigger happening,” 

“Bigger?” 

“Yeah, they might be going through something rough and attach to the person giving them validation, or something similar, and in that case they’re not in a good position to be… Involved in these types of sessions,” he answered, skirting the content of his work since a mother and her children just entered the cafe. 

Baekhyun hummed and nodded. Good to know, for completely unrelated reasons. “So you don’t date much then, do you?” he easily deflected. 

“Oh, god no,” he laughed, not picking up on the change in topic whatsoever, “It’s hard enough finding clients, let alone people who are ok with me having them. Being an SW is hard on the dating scene,” 

“Oof, yeah I bet,” he nodded and easily looped the conversation back around to something they both knew, “I know Sehun does some ‘livestreams,’ and poor kid can’t get a date to save his life,” 

“You know, Kris is pretty chill with SWs,” Chanyeol grinned, clearly trying to instigate that his choice of boyfriend for Sehun was better. 

“I think Junmyeon has sold some of his ~photography~ so he’s also ‘pretty chill,’” Baekhyun prodded back. His choice for a boyfriend for their friend was _much_ better and he would make sure Chanyeol knew. 

“Well, Kris is 6’ 2”,” 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun immediately lost that round. Sehun had a size kink, not even subtly, and Junmyeon was a solid 5’ 8” on a good day. 

Chanyeol laughed, loud and bright, and much differently than the dark chuckles Baekhyun had been growing used to in the bedroom. His smile lit up his face and made him look so much younger. “Yes, I win,”

“Only on that point! Junmyeon is also a teacher,” 

“Kris is a music producer,” Chanyeol bested him. 

“Goddammit,” he hissed, “ _I_ need to meet Kris,” 

“He’s also emotionally unavailable, just how Sehun likes them,” 

Baekhyun lightly slammed his fist down on the table, “What is he, a Scorpio?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Fuck,” 

They laughed and sat comfortably for a minute, sipping their coffee or pretending to enjoy it. 

“How’s Kyungsoo doing? He and I text a bit, but he’s so bad at texting back,” 

“Oh my god, I _know_ , it’s like he throws his phone in the river after he gets a text! But no, he’s good, he’s got a deadline coming up for his job and even though he works from home, it’s stressing him out,” 

“Oh no, he always overworked himself,” 

“I know, at least now that he works from home I can make sure he eats and stuff,” Baekhyun groaned, “I don’t think he’d take care of himself at all if he didn’t,” 

“He was like that in college too,” Chanyeol nodded, “If he wasn’t in class or at work, we would have to drag him back to the dorm. Forcefully,” 

“Scrawny thing that he was back then, I want to see that,” 

“It was great. I think Minseok still has pictures,” 

“ _Please_ get them for me, I will literally do whatever you want,” 

Chanyeol snorted, “Wouldn’t you anyway, though?” 

Baekhyun’s coffee caught in his throat and he spluttered, trying to keep it from going down the wrong tube. Chanyeol laughed, reaching across the table to grab the drink before it tipped, but doing nothing to help Baekhyun breathe again or lose the blush from his neck and face. 

“You asshole,” he spat. 

“I don’t have a comeback that can be said around children,” he said between bursts of laughter. 

Baekhyun started laughing at that too, just imagining what could be going on in Chanyeol’s mind. 

“Yeah, well,” Baekhyun checked to see where the mother and her children were. Making sure they were out of ear shot, he whispered over the table, “Fuck you,” 

“Maybe later,” Chanyeol gave him finger guns and a wink. _Finger guns!_ He was a child! They erupted into laughter again, Baekhyun’s cheeks hurting from smiling so much. 

  


He got home that night, same as every night, hopping off the bus and moving the cat out of the way of the door. 

“Soo?” he called, wandering around the house to find where Kyungsoo had hunkered down to finish this project. 

“Hmm,” 

He was hidden away in the living room, nestled under blankets and pillows, blue light of the laptop reflecting off his glasses.  

“Oh, baby,” Baekhyun cooed. He moved the cat (again) and pulled open one of the blankets, climbing onto the couch next to him. Kyungsoo looked up as Baekhyun settled down next to him, wide-eyed and pouty-lipped. 

“You’re home,” 

“Yeah, I am.” He gathered Kyungsoo into his arms and hugged him close, reveling in how the tension leaked from his shoulders. “Tough day?”

“Yeah,” he snuggled into Baekhyun’s hug. 

Moments like these were sacred. Normally, Kyungsoo was his rock, his anchor, the one in the relationship who was stable and grounded. Baekhyun was the dramatic, flighty, anxious one, and Kyungsoo would sit him down and let Baekhyun talk things out until all the pent-up energy had ebbed away. But once in a while, Baekhyun felt like he was able to give back. Kyungsoo didn’t need much -- he was like a houseplant while Baekhyun was like a puppy -- but Baekhyun had learned that he didn’t want to say what he needed. 

He pressed his fingers into a space in Kyungsoo’s neck he knew always had knots and let Kyungsoo relax for probably the first time in hours. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Nah,” 

“Ok, do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Kyungsoo reached out to set his laptop on the coffee table, closing it for probably the first time in hours, and snuggled deeper into Baekhyun and the blankets. 

“Ok, just for a little bit, though. Then we need to get you some food,” 

“Ok. You smell like dog,” 

Baekhyun laughed at Kyungsoo’s goddamn adorable pout and smacked a gross, wet kiss on his cheek. “Wow, I wonder why! Do you want to hear about my day? Or just quiet cuddles?” 

“Tell me about your day?” 

He kissed his forehead, “Of course. So Muffins puked this morning, again, but I was able to get some food in her. And then Cheddar had the _nerve_ to go after the Old Man again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we get back to the porn ;)


End file.
